Loneliness
by Grimmliz
Summary: O silêncio da pessoa certa pode se tornar as melhores palavras para aqueles que temem a solidão. One Shot. Nicolas x Alex.


**Disclaimer:** _Gangsta pertence à Kohske._

 **Notes:** _One Shot baseada/inspirada no capítulo #26 do mangá, mas pode ser lida tranquilamente, pois, os fatos aqui descritos não são propriamente o que ocorre no Original - ainda que o entendimento pra quem tenha lido seja outro._

* * *

 **L** oneliness

A chuva caia sobre o telhado sem piedade. As ruas encontravam-se praticamente desertas a não ser pelos poucos que se viam obrigados a encarar a vontade da natureza. Tal situação se aplicava tanto para Nicolas quanto Worick. Ambos não podiam adiar seus deveres, mas a diferença era que o loiro podia prestar seus serviços entre quatro paredes e com um teto sobre a cabeça, aquecendo a cama de suas clientes. Já Nic não, as entregas não podiam esperar e assim como sempre, realizou-as da melhor forma possível, tendo o dobro de trabalho, afinal, aquele era o dia de seu parceiro se dedicar a sua outra função.

Terminando de distribuir o que parecia uma infinidade de pacotes, Nicolas retornou à sede do _Benriya_ ensopado, deixando um rastro de gotículas ao longo da escadaria ao subi-la, finalizando com uma pequena poça na entrada, ao deter-se, a fim de se livrar do moletom que supostamente deveria protegê-lo da friagem – o que não surtira muito efeito, já que ele não utilizara um guarda-chuva, e o tecido absorvera toda a água que o atingira.

O apartamento aparentava não ser habitado por uma alma sequer, o que o moreno achou estranho num primeiro momento, afinal, Alex ficaria ali já que Worick não utilizaria o local. Desceu para o cômodo que ocupava buscando se livrar das roupas. A camiseta negra de mangas longas aderia aos músculos exaustivamente exercitados assim como a calça cáqui. Puxou a primeira sobre a cabeça, livrando-se do incômodo que era o tecido gelado contra sua pele, deixando à mostra a coleção de cicatrizes ao longo do tronco e a tribal tatuada entre os ombros, ocupando boa parte da região superior das costas.

Desfazendo-se do restante das roupas, dedicou alguns minutos de seu precioso tempo num banho quente. Vestiu roupas limpas e confortáveis, preparou uma bebida para ajuda-lo a se aquecer, e só então, foi em busca da terceira ocupante perdida.

Não teve dificuldades em encontrá-la – já que não havia muito onde procurar. Ela estava a ocupar o quarto de Worick, entregue ao que numa rápida observação pareceu um sono pesado, o que foi rapidamente corrigido por sua visão apurada, ao ver as lágrimas silenciosamente descendo pelo rosto de pele achocolatada.

A primeira coisa que sua mente lhe aconselhou foi para simplesmente virar as costas e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, mas isso não era possível, porque era incrivelmente incômodo o fato de não conseguir agir conforme a razão nesses momentos. Aquela era mais uma prova para fazê-lo se lembrar daquilo que ele sabia há muito tempo: Alex _estar ali_ era um erro. Alex _se envolver_ com eles era um erro. E por mais que dia após dia este erro apenas se repetisse, nenhum deles estava fazendo o mínimo esforço para ao menos tentar _corrigir_ a situação.

Ele tinha plena consciência do espaço que Alex passou a ocupar na vida deles e exatamente por isso buscava manter-se numa distância segura, sem se envolver demais. Uma presença semelhante já deixara sua marca uma vez, e essa não era uma experiência que pretendia repetir se pudesse evitar. E talvez esse fosse o maior problema naquele exato minuto, ele podia evita-la, mas não foi o que aconteceu. _Ele escolheu ficou_.

Não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer. Não queria acordá-la, afinal, o que poderia dizer? – A comunicação de ambos ainda era uma bagunça, além de que deveria ser algo para Worick cuidar, ele sim tinha jeito com as mulheres. Abraça-la estava fora de cogitação, afinal, a única com a qual conseguia fazer algo do gênero era Nina, e não era hora para tentar algo novo. Então agiu da melhor maneira que pôde pensar. Pegou um livro, e passou a lhe fazer companhia. No final de tudo, ele era um homem distante de atos mudos, não de palavras.

Não demorou muito para que os olhos azuis da morena se abrissem, sonolentos e marejados, e absorvessem as informações ao redor. A chuva ainda batia contra a janela, mas ela não estava mais solitária. Nicolas se encontrava próximo à cama, sentado numa cadeira, concentrado em sua leitura enquanto acabava de estender a ela uma caneca com um liquido fumegante. Ela nunca cansava de se surpreender com a percepção dele. Ainda que ele não pudesse ouvir, sempre estava perfeitamente ciente do que acontecia ao redor. Automaticamente acabou aceitando, em seguida limpando as lágrimas provocadas por algo que ela não conseguia se lembrar, mas que ainda a deixava sufocada.

Embora Nicolas não lhe desse muita atenção – não do jeito normalmente utilizado pelas pessoas –, ele continuou ali, aparentando não ter a mínima intenção de se mover. Enquanto observava-o sobre a caneca, um sentimento de culpa lhe ocorreu, fazendo-a se perguntar em como fora capaz de algum dia ter sentido medo dele. Ele poderia não ser nem de perto tão espontâneo quanto Worick, nem tão sociável, mas seu silêncio era tão acolhedor quanto qualquer palavra que pudessem lhe dizer. E por mais que vivesse rodeado de barreiras, ele sempre acabava por derrubá-las sem aviso prévio nos momentos que ela mais precisava.

Percebendo estar sendo observado, Nicolas voltou sua atenção para Alex, questionando-a com os orbes negros. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, ela perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente enquanto deixava um dos dedos correr pela borda da porcelana do objeto que ainda segurava.

\- E Worick?

Nicolas gesticulou, respondendo-a.

\- "Ainda não voltou".

\- Hum... E há quanto tempo você chegou? – A verdadeira pergunta que ela queria fazer era ' _Há quanto tempo ele estava ali'_ , mas talvez fosse direta demais, e não queria dar uma desculpa para que ele se afastasse.

\- "Há alguns minutos".

Alex apenas assentiu, focando sua atenção através da janela, enquanto terminava de beber da caneca. Secretamente, fazia um esforço para se lembrar das imagens que a deixara daquele jeito, temerosa por algo que parecia ter se apagado completamente de sua mente. Involuntariamente seus dedos se fecharam com força ao redor do recipiente, e um nó se fez em sua garganta, estava prestes a desmoronar quando foi resgatada daquele turbilhão não identificado pelo simples toque dos dedos dele sobre os dela. Alex, procurou pelo rosto de Nicolas, e mesmo que nada em sua expressão indicasse que ele havia percebido o que acontecia, ela tinha plena certeza de que ele estava completamente ciente, e aquele toque tão casual era sua forma de dizer que estava tudo bem.

Nicolas não manteve por muito tempo o contato de suas mãos. Rapidamente tomou a caneca dela e lhe deu as costas com a intenção de deixar o cômodo. Num ato impulsivo, Alex agarrou a barra da camiseta dele, um pedido silencioso para que ele ficasse. O moreno interrompeu os próprios passos, deixando um suspiro pesado escapar ao olhá-la de cima.

\- "Eu vou apenas buscar mais café. Esse que você bebeu era meu..."

Piscando algumas vezes, Alex afrouxou os dedos lentamente, ainda não parecendo muito convencida.

\- "Volte a dormir".

A morena de olhos azuis assentiu mordendo o lábio inferior, uma ligeira sensação de frustração apoderando-se dela ao liberar o tecido que prendia. Nicolas não se moveu enquanto ela não voltou a deitar, dando as costas para ele ao puxar o lençol sobre o corpo voluptuoso.

Alex ouviu-o afastar-se, atenta a todos os sons que ele provocava pela casa. Os passos praticamente inaudíveis pelo corredor, o remexer na louça no andar inferior, e finalmente o pousar do objeto sobre a mesa de cabeceira seguida do folhear do livro, indicando seu retorno.

Com um leve sorriso, ela fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se contra o travesseiro com os sentimentos um pouco mais organizados, sentindo-se relaxar, pois no fundo ela sabia que quando acordasse, o maior de seus medos não se concretizaria. Ela jamais estaria sozinha novamente.

* * *

 _Sempre que escrevo com o Nicolas (de vez em nunca), não utilizo muito diálogo, afinal, ele é um homem de atos, não palavras._

 _Pra quem leu essa parte do mangá sabe o medo que a Alex demonstrou apenas ao pensar em ficar sozinha no mundo._

 _Espero ter conseguido mantê-los dentro de suas personalidades Originais ~_ :)


End file.
